Hey There Rosie
by mloves
Summary: Scorpius/Rose 'Hey There Delilah' Plain White T's songfic. Enjoy x


**This is my second fanfic and my first song-fic so I hope you enjoy it! It is of course based around the song Hey There Delilah by the Plain White Ts. Of course, I don't own Harry Potter or Hey There Delilah; I'm just a fan! Enjoy. x**

Prologue:

Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy have been dating since halfway through 5th year, but have always been good friends. Before 6th year, Rose got a two-year scholarship to complete her NEWTs at Empire Magic Academy in New York, hidden on an island near Manhattan Island. It was a very nice and modern school, students had laptops, and there was a lot of technology, and of course, it was a sister school of Hogwarts. Rose accepted, her and Scorpius weren't very serious yet, and he wanted her to pursue her dreams, as did her mother and father. Her and Scorpius decided to continue on with their relationship, and as Hogwarts was on its break now, Scorpius could talk on his laptop to Rose. Times had changed; it was a new wizarding age. Scorpius was very good at a lot, very popular etc. Rose was extremely smart, had a quite a few friends, although she liked to keep to herself, and was very popular. Scorpius had learnt to play guitar for Rose, and often liked to play in their video chats…

SCORPIUS' POV.

_**Hey there Rosie what's it like in New York City.**_

"Rose," I breathed happily when she answered my call on Skype.

"Hey Scor!" Rose said excitedly when I spoke her name.

"What's it like in New York City?" I whispered. I was quieter tonight, I hope she wouldn't notice, I just missed her so much.

"Great, we are going Christmas shopping tonight in the city! I love the city, I'm having such an awesome time here, it's just amazing, and I've already made such good friends. I do miss you though…" she trailed off.

I missed her so much too. "Don't worry about me, I'm okay," I said this untruthfully and truthfully, I of course missed her, but I was getting along all right, I guess, "I am just waiting for my present!"

She laughed; she was so beautiful when she laughed.

_**I'm a thousand miles away but girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do. Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear its true.**_

Rose looked absolutely gorgeous. She was in a black poufy dress, with thick stockings, a fur coat and booties. Her hair was up in a bun on top of her head.

"I know I'm a thousand miles away, but girl tonight you look so pretty, your beautiful," I told her truthfully.

"I love you so much Scor," she smiled at me, while putting on a bit of makeup. I said nothing and just smiled back.

_**Hey there Rosie don't you worry about the distance, I'm right there if you get lonely, give this song another listen. Close your eyes, listen to my voice it's my disguise, I'm by your side.**_

I can not wait to buy your Christmas present!" Rose gushed, seemingly very excited.

Rose always bought the cutest presents. You could always tell she had really thought about it and put a lot of time into choosing it, she often personalised it too.

"I can't wait to get my owl on Christmas!" I smiled back.

She suddenly looked a bit uncomfortable, "Um, y-yeah," she stuttered.

This shocked me, it wasn't really a Rose thing to do, and she defintley didn't stutter.

"Hey, Rose, don't worry about the distance love, I'm right here if you get lonely," I said reassuringly.

She smiled up at me.

_**Oh its what you do to me, oh its what you do to me, oh its what you do to me, oh its what you do to me, what you do to me.**_

"Everything will be ok, I promise, I want you," I said softly, looking up at her through my eyelashes, in what I hoped was a loving look. The mood was definitely more serious now.

_**Hey there Rose, I know times are getting hard, but believe me girl someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar, we'll have it good. We'll have the life we new we would, my word is good.**_

There were a few tears in her eyes now.

"Hey there Rose, I know times are getting hard, but believe me girl someday I'll pay the bills with my guitar," I sang quietly to her.

She managed a small laugh, "I can't picture you earning all our money with a guitar!" she laughed.

I loved how she said 'our money'.

_**Hey there Rose, I've got so much left to say, if every single song I wrote to you would take your breath away I'd write it all. Even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all. **_

"I could so pay our bills with a guitar! If every single song I wrote to you would take your breath away, I'd write it all, trust me," I exclaimed.

"Don't worry, it already does take my breath away Scor, you've got a beautiful voice," she smiled up at me, and of course I had to smile back.

_**Oh its what you do to me, oh its what you do to me, oh its what you do to me, oh its what you do to me.**_

"Oh, it's what you do to meeeee!" I sang loudly, putting extra length on my eeeeee.

She laughed out loud and clapped, "Oh lovely!" she exclaimed in a very posh voice.

I laughed too, it was infectious.

_**A thousand miles seems pretty far, but they've got floo and brooms and cars; I'd walk to you if I had no other way.**_

"Love, I do know it seems far, but they've got floo and brooms and cars, I mean, I'd walk to you if I had no other way," I whispered. The conversation was taking a serious turn again, I was getting confused.

"I-I-I know Scor," she looked down while saying this, stuttering again.

_**Our friends would all make fun of us and we'll just laugh along because we know that none of them have felt this way.**_

"Rose, what's up, is it the long distance that's bothering you?" I asked anxiously.

"No it's not that, its just well-"

_**Rosie I can promise you that by the time we get through, the world will never ever be the same, and you're to blame.**_

"It'll work Rose," I said, cutting her off, as I didn't know if I wanted to hear what she had to say, "By the time we get through, the world will never ever be the same. Here, I'll play you a song to make you feel better before you go.

"Okay," she smiled at me, "let's hear!"

I grabbed my guitar.

"_**Hey there Rosie, you be good and don't you miss me. Two more years and you'll be done with school and I'll be making history like I do. You'll know its all because of you, we can do whatever we want to. Hey there Rosie, here's to you, this one's for you. Oh its what you do to me, oh its what you do to me, oh its what you do to me, oh its what you do to me, what you do to me."**_

I smiled up at her when I was finished.

She looked back at me and said six words that I wanted to hear more than anything in the world.

"Scorpius, I'm coming home for Christmas."

**A/N**

**Did you like? I hope so. Sooo I'd love some reviews ;) , and I was considering maybe doing a little epilogue thingy telling about when Rose comes home for Christmas, tell me what you think!**


End file.
